


Do You Like The Way I Flick My Tongue, Or Nah?

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (awfully written btw), Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Mild Smut, Movie Night, Neck Kissing, Praise Kink, Romance, Short & Sweet, Smut, THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FLUFF AND NOT I CAN'T CLASS IT AS THAT AND I'M PISSED, Wire Play, btw the title is from a song my friend loves so...it fits too well to not use okay don't judge me, i'm tired and i don't even know what this is anymore, it started out hella fluffy trust me, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “Fuck!” Gavin cried, craning his head back and groaning when he accidently hits the armrest of the couch. Nines just snickers in response, something which earns him a swift kick in the shin from the detective. “Try it again. I swear I'll get it this time!”“You said that the last five times.”





	Do You Like The Way I Flick My Tongue, Or Nah?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, it's late and I have writer's block and...well...this started out as another domestic fluff drabble of my sweet boys having a movie marathon and...well...it's this now and I have to live with it. I guess it fits with an old ask I've been meaning to write, so? That's a plus, right? 
> 
> Btw, I've read a grand old total of TWO wireplay fics so I really have no clue what I'm doing and this is sooo bad I swear, but I can't be bothered changing it right now. I take full responsibility over this short shitshow.
> 
> Happy reading, snowflakes <3

“Fuck!” Gavin cried, craning his head back and groaning when he accidently hits the armrest of the couch. Nines just snickers in response, something which earns him a swift kick in the shin from the detective. “Try it again. I swear I'll get it this time!”

Nines clicks his tongue, shifting his body so that Gavin's feet sit comfortably in his lap – the human sprawled out across the couch, like usual. It doesn't bother him; he enjoys making sure that his partner is comfortable.

“You said that the last five times.”

Gavin scoffed, hitting his arm gently and gesturing for him to throw another piece of popcorn his way. Rolling his eyes, betrayed by the smile tugging at his lips, Nines throws the popcorn anyway – aiming for Gavin's open mouth like every other time.

Surprisingly, Gavin catches it between his teeth, letting out a triumphant yell before eating it. He sends a smug grin in Nines' direction.

“What did I say?” he boasts, leaning forward.

Nines couldn't push down the warmth in his system even if he tried; Gavin smiling, gloating or not, was always a wonderful sight.

“I suppose you were right,” he shrugs, if only to see that grin on his boyfriend's face spread impossibly wider.

Spluttering, Gavin leans closer once more. “What did you say? Did you actually admit that _I_ was _right_?” All he receives in response is a raised eyebrow. “Nah, say it again. Louder. I don't think I heard you right.”

Nines huffs, biting back his smile. He closes the short distance between him and Gavin, stealing a sweet kiss before whispering, “I said.” He captures Gavin's lips in another kiss, longer this time, drawing a delicious moan from his human. “You were right.”

Gavin's blushes scarlet by the time Nines pulls back, the android smirking knowingly down at him.

“Fucking tease.” Gavin huffs, ignoring the obvious heat on his face in favour of grabbing the collar of Nines' shirt and yanking the android back down. Their lips smash together in a searing kiss, hot air radiating between them. The movie currently playing on the TV across the room fades into background noise as Nines cups Gavin’s face in his hands, revelling at the scratch of stubble on his palm. It doesn't matter; the movie isn't important anyway.

Besides, they've been watching old movies all day – they could do with a break.

A contented sound emits between them and, in all honesty, Nines is so focused on the passionate press of lips against his that he isn't even sure who made the sound. Regardless, he slips his tongue past Gavin's parted lips – the human losing himself so easily under his touch – and takes care and effort to treasure the moment. He doesn't need to analyse any of the substances or chemicals now made available to him; he's noted them all down to memory already. Instead, he allows himself to smooth a thumb over Gavin's most prominent scar and sink teeth into his lower lip – smirking at the drawn out moan it triggers.

When they do eventually pull apart, saliva strung between their lips in a way that should be gross but is somehow endearing, Gavin has managed to situate himself quite comfortably on Nines' lap – straddling the android with his arms draped over his shoulders, now a good inch or so higher than Nines. The height difference is clearly a plus for Gavin, since he smirks and begins trailing bite marks along Nines' jaw – licking over the patches of white left behind with proud groans. Nines tilts his head, gripping Gavin's waist as he let's his human mark him up. They're both well aware that these ‘android bruises' (when the synthetic skin is temporarily damaged and leaves white areas visible instead) will last a good day or two. Their colleagues will probably see them, even if he wears one of his infamous turtlenecks.

Neither of them particularly care.

“You're so good, mmm- Ga- _ah_ \- Gavin!” Nines stammers over a moan, nails digging deeper into his boyfriend's figure. The added pressure and praise only spurs the man on more, lips latching over an extra sensitive neck port and teasing his tongue over the panel. Nines whimpers.

“Say it again.” Gavin all but growls against his neck, hot breath burning over him. Nines bites into his bottom lip to prevent another lewd sound.

“You're so good, darling! So good for me- _ah_!”

A wet heat floods his system as a tongue dips into his, now open, neck port, teasing at the wires hidden inside. The sensation is overwhelming. So good. Too good. Not enough. Nines moans.

Gavin chuckles, the sound sending vibrations along a particular wire that the human has wrapped around his tongue and if that isn't enough to send Nines to android heaven then what is? Throwing his head back against the couch, Nines allows his eyes to slid shut – focusing solely on the pleasure running through his wires as Gavin continues toying at the mechanics inside him. He's sensitive, probably more so than most androids due to his advancements in technology, and it makes this so much better than one could imagine.

When a white hot pleasure shoots through him as Gavin suddenly decides to blow cool air inside him, he's a goner. A broken, static cry leaves him as he ruts his hips up against Gavin’s, nails impossibly deep in the detective's skin (not that he's complaining). It's all so much, so strong and _so good_.

Then it's all gone.

Black.

He isn't sure how long it takes, but when he blinks his eyes open again Gavin is sat next to him, legs tucked under himself and head resting against his shoulder. A blanket has been draped over them, and the movie is still playing. Or is this a new movie? Nines can't quite remember.

He must have moved, or made some sort of sound as he awoke from his reboot, because Gavin's suddenly looking up at him – sweet and innocent, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek. “Hey, baby. You okay?”

“Y-Yes, I'm more than okay.” Nines has to cough to unblock a jam in his voicebox, voice coming out strained. A flicker of worry crosses Gavin's face but it soon melts away when lips are pressed to his. “You're amazing.”

Another blush and an embarrassed laugh. Nines will never get over his human's love for even the slightest praise.

Kissing the scar on Gavin's nose, Nines chuckles fondly. “I mean it!”

Gavin clicks his tongue with a smile, snuggling into his side and avoiding his eyes as he looks back at the TV screen. “Shut up and watch the fuckin' movie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pls don't kill me...I'm so sorry :/
> 
> Love you guys x


End file.
